


Zero Gravity

by Daskleine



Series: Jeanmarcoweek 2014 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2014, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, creature marco, jeanmarco, jeanmarcoweek, mermaid jean, non human, omfg its so old, part angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daskleine/pseuds/Daskleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a bit old...</p><p>Mermaid Jean rescues Marco =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Gravity

The last rays of sunlight reflect on velvet-brown eyes, peeking out into the cold world. The light falls on his dust covered face, while he squints against the beam, leaving only rare glimpse of the freckles. A growl escapes his throwt, as it occurs restlessly on the spot. 

Silence, only the moon now lights up the cliffs. The gout strikes the rock, far, far below. The male hybrid comes into the light, his feathers on the neck, arms and legs line up, shakes the dirt off his plumage with a swift movement. His Bare hull is criss-crossed by scars. He cranes his head toward the sky, stretched out his hands gently up, carefully testing the feel of the upcoming wind on his sun-tanned skin. His face relaxes, not a soul, the sea is calm, his cave is secluded, yet, hunters are everywhere. 

With one claw he drives through the tousled hair, breathing one last deep breath and turns to his full size. The feathers on his back run in two pair of large, dirty wings, he is spreading now. The brown wings are more than twice as large as the creature itself and cast a menacing shadow over the rocks.   
The hybrid allows the bones of his jaw crack while he rolls his shoulders back and relaxes his arms. The eyebrows drawn together in concentration, hardens the face expression. The creature proceeds, over the edge of the cliff beyond, but instead that it spreads full the wings, she crossed hes arms over his chest, she lets herself fall. 

A smile creeps over the face of the hybrid as he closes his eyes. The feeling of the wind, the attraction of the earth moves through its body and the Adrenalin rushing burst flames under his skin. 

It falls a few feet deep, closer and closer to the ocean, at the last moment he turns abruptly around its own axis and spreads his wings, making him rise instantly. 

The feeling of attraction is replaced by weightlessness. 

Silent, the Hunter glides through the air, examines the surroundings carefully for prey and also for humans. His pupils focusing on some rocks near the cliffs. A long, tangerine color border fin disappears in the sea, he can not see exactly what it is, but presumably that loot is too big.

Nothing escapes the keen eye of the creature, any movement of the water they registered. With two powerful wing beats, the young man swinging up further, can be rightward drag of wind over the sea.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a shoal of fish, about 5 meters below the water surface.   
The brown eyes fix the point below the sea where the fish congregate, the wings are positioned purposefully he counteracts the water, the hunter spreads his arms, claws flashing in the moonlight, while he started to nosedive. 

Muscle flexing, his whole body strainght up and goes into attack position, claws first, he plunges into the water. 

Only moments after the hybrid has disappeared in the waves, he also appeared on again. The water strewn in every direction as he shoots up again like an arrow, a large fish between his strong paws.

With a dull clap the fish land on the rock. The creature strikes a few times with the wings and landing softly beside it. He spied on all sides, no one there, the beach is empty.   
While the young man his wings pairs one after another shake it to get rid of the moisture and then fold it again, he circles his prey with cautious steps and evaluated it. 

Kneeling next to the fish, he raises a hand, the claws he directed downward, strikes. Effortlessly slide the razor-sharp claws through the flesh of the animal, the blood meets him by the hand.

With one talon he goes over the entire length of the body of his prey, the opened corpus steaming in the cold night.

Only faint smacking penetrates the icy silence of the now not-so-young night. Hungry goes the hybrid over his catch, when was the last time that he has so captured a large Fiasch?   
Suddenly he turns around, looking, looking over the soft weighed the sea. There! There it was again. A low murmur coming from the nearby sand bank. As the eyes of the predator adapt to the distance, he discovered again, a tangerine-colored, elongated fish tail. Are several animals of this species around? Or there are even predators that haunt him? The hybrid open his wings, hoping that they seem threatening enough to drive to the other creature. In fact, it is then shut and the man can eat his meal in peace. 

On the horizon, the light breaks the darkness. The hybrid must now hurry to leave before people discover him and chase after him.   
But to late, hardly the creature has raised in the air, he hears even screams from the shore edge, people have gathered and seem shocked at the sight of him. The creature with the wings grabs the fear, it would not be the first unfortunate collision with humans. 

He immediately fled blindly on the open sea, thinks he is safer here. 

Far from it. People are faster than he had thought and so they were already sitting in their small boats and tracked the creature relentlessly. 

He tries to keep a clear head, trying to remember previous fights, his Tactics he was considering and so often played out in his head, all gone, Blackout.   
Again his eyes fall on the water, the humans are catching up ... and he noticed, again, the fish tail, as at other times before. In fact, this, this beast seems to follow him, what does it want?   
Suddenly the hybrid incident, the first time it is not that he has seen a tangerine colored border fin, the bastard seems to stalk him literally. 

The first shot. The winged man was distracted and now startled out of his thoughts, the situation suddenly fully aware, he tried some evasive maneuvers. 

Several screws, swoops and zig zag figures. The hybrid sacrifices all his strength and soaked every lap of confidence. But he is exhausted and do not know how long he is still hanging on. To his cave he can not go back, the people would remember the place and come back and then- 

A lightning moves through its body.

Helpless, he flutters with its wings, but the shot leaving the bone fragment the large main wing. He desperately tries to glide on the winds continue, in vain. 

Another shot, the pain is unbearable, he can not avoid ... he barely manages to breathe, blurred vision .... and shall take a third shot the bull's eye, the creature falls. 

........ 

Warm, warm and cold. The weightlessness surrounds him, but she is different than usual, more, beautiful, she is everywhere. The world around him has become so quiet and bright. The cold penetrates his skin and bones, but that does not bother him, he wants to stay here forever. The warm caress his jawline, his wings and his chest. All pain, all bleeding, it doesn't matter anymore.

But there is something ... or someone. Warm hands and warm lips .... lips? 

The hybrid suddenly open his eyes and looks directly in another pair. Amber and directly lookin in his, too. Before he can frightful not move, until he noticed in what kind of situation he is converted, he pulls away. He wants to scream, scream why he touches him and why he kisses him, but when he opens his mouth, only air escapes, he is in the water. 

As the other creature wants to approach him, he takes a panic flight, paddle with legs and arms until he is on the surface.   
A rock. With his last strength he swims against him, graps the sharp edges that cut him immediately into the flesh and pulls himself up. 

He crouches down on all fours and coughing the water out of his lungs, the blood running down his palms, over the stone and into the sea. 

On the flat side of the stone, the other male creature is getting closer, falt his arms on the edge and pillowed his head on them. His eyes light up, they look questioningly, friendly. The hybrid lifts his head and leans gently to the rear. This ... this creature kissed him, to save him?   
"Why did you do that?" His voice is hoarse. 

The creature in the water tilts her head to the side and smiles. It's a warm smile, even his eyes smile with. Maybe he just don't understand the human language?

The young man loses his fear and slipping closer. Pale, flaky skin that have grown on the forearms and at the waist with thin fin-like structures and on those dancing reflections of the water like thousand stars.   
A merman? In fact, he has a tail, which he excitedly wagging back and forth. Tangerine ... it was he who followed him in the last days? 

After all, he own him something, the creature thinks, and puts his hand on his chest.   
"Marco"   
Again the sea man puts his head wrong. 

"Marco", again he points to his breast.

"M-A-R-C-O"

This time, a lil' reaction from the other, did he understand?

"I'm Marco, and you?" Now he points to the man in the water.

The sea man raises his head and opens his mouth. What Marco now hear, was probably the most unique, remarkable, but also most beautiful thing he's ever heard and will hear. It's hard to describe. It was a kind of gargling, but somhow much sweeter, like singing, but not exactly singing. The Hybrid shakes his head and looks at the man questioningly, he repeated it. It sounds like a "giarhen", afterwards, but that makes no sense. In the head it goes quickly through all the names of people he had ever heard. 

"Gaahn?" 

The face of the sea man brightens, seems probably that sort to be correct. Marco smiles and comes a little bit closer. As Jean reaches out for him, Marco winces, his wings jerking.. but, where is the pain? Quickly spreads its wings and the hybrid samples the large main wing, the break is gone, but how is that possible? Confused, he looked back into the water on a telling grin. 

Again Jean stretches the hand to him, this time, Marco puts his hand in the sea of man. 

Wet, soft fingertips of the man traveling over the cuts in Marcos paws. His hands are pale, you can see every vein, shiny in the light and between the fingers he has bright, almost white webbed. 

Again, the creature feels hot and cold, it tingles. Before his own eyes, the wound closes. Stunned pulls Marco his eyebrows togheter, what replies the man in the sea with a satisfying look.

Marco did not know at all how he should thank this creature. He saved him from the humans and saved him from certain death. 

Tears roll him over his cheeks as he kisses with a smile jeans hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to upload everything I did for the JeanMarco weeks piece by piece and thats the first Tribute from Last Year


End file.
